


Interruptions

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Relaxation, Stress Relief, Tumblr Prompt, previously posted there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Established olicity prompt Felicity is too stressed over work so Oliver tries to help her relax (wink* wink*), just as things are getting heavy mama Smoak walks in :) THANK YOU SO MUCH x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a couple days ago and decided to move it here as well. I hope you like it!!

**Interruptions**

There’s been something bugging her all week. He can see it eating at her more and more as the week drags on, but she doesn’t linger in the foundry any more. She comes only when she’s needed and she leaves as soon as they’re done. He’s trying not to take it personally, but tonight she’s not even picking up her phone. It’s not too big of a deal. Digg is home with Baby Sara and he left Roy training with Laurel in the lair.

His first stop is her apartment. He could ping her phone, but he doesn’t want to be a creep like a certain unnamed billionaire that stole his company from him. When he sees the light on in her apartment, he lets out a sigh of relief, climbing from the motorcycle and walking briskly to the door.

He pauses, hand hovering over her apartment door for a brief second, wondering if he’s making a mistake. But he pushes past the feeling, surprised by just how much he wants this. He wants to be a part of her life, however she’ll take him, so he takes a deep breath and knocks.

Felicity yanks the door open, tension radiating off her body. She relaxes slightly when she realizes it’s him, but she still folds her arms over her chest, irritated. “Oliver...what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to check on you. You didn’t answer your phone.”

She scowls. “Yeah, I’ve just been working on things. Do you need me at the foundry?”

He shakes his head. “No. You’ve just been tense all week. I was worried.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot on my plate.” She walks away from the door and he takes it as an invitation to walk into her apartment, closing the door behind him. “Because I’ve now got like three jobs between you, Ray, and Ray’s little side-project. So I decided to try to get some time to myself for once and you show up.” She laughs and drops onto her couch. “God! I mean, am I a hero magnet or something? I swear this is your fault, Oliver Queen”

He starts when she suddenly points at him.

“I never got involved with billionaires or vigilantes before you. There was that hacktivism thing, but I don’t think that really counts. Not that I regret helping you, but I get about twenty four hours of sleep a week now, which is really not good for me. I’m definitely an eight-hours of sleep kind of girl. But lately I can’t get my brain to shut off enough to get a good night’s sleep. And of course, now my mom is suggesting yoga to get me to relax, but there has to be other ways to relax right?” She snorts. “Not that I can use her other suggestion, which was sex.”

Oliver’s breath catches in his throat at the idea, but Felicity seems to have forgotten he’s even there.

“Sure, sex is a great stress reliever, but apparently I don’t find it as easy to pick up guys in bar as my mother does. And _wow_ that is a depressing sentence I never thought I’d say. My _mother_ has an easier time picking up guys than I do. Well, I guess it makes sense considering I’ve spent the last year head-over-heels in love with-“

She’s finally remembered he’s standing right there in front of her. Her mouth slams shut and her face turns bright red as her eyes meet Oliver’s. His heart is pounding his chest at the almost-confession. Neither of them move. They just stare at each other, caught in the moment.

It’s been a month and a half since she stood in the alley and told him she didn’t want to be a woman he loved, a month and a half of her dating and finding a life outside of Team Arrow, a month and a half of him watching her move on. Except, she didn’t. She still stayed around, still lingered around him, but he wasn’t going to make the first move. He was going to let her decide this time, because as far as he was concerned, she’s his whole world and he’ll wait as long as she needs him to.

Oliver forces himself to talk, to break the long silence. “In love with?”

She shakes her head, eyes wide and teary. “I can’t. I can’t say it yet, Oliver.”

He nods, understanding and then offers her a small smirk. “You know, I can think of a couple ways I can help you relax.”

Unable to speak for a second, she gapes at him. “Oliver...”

He moves closer, stepping right up to her, but leaving a breath of space so they’re not physically touching. He can hear her breath catch in her throat as she looks up at him, so much shorter without her heels. “Felicity...I’m tired of circling each other. I’m tired of watching you try to move on. I’m tired of trying to create a life for myself because the only life I want to have is with you. So I’m done dangling maybes. I want this. I want us. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and to fall asleep each night knowing that you’re safe and my myside. I don’t want to face a single day without you because our lives can be dangerous, but you’re worth the risk. I love you, F-“

Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down to crash his lips against hers before he can even finish the sentence. She pulls away a second later, biting her lip as she nervously searches his eyes before whispering.

“I love you too.”

Feelings finally out in the open, there’s no more obstacles in their way. Oliver cups her face and presses a sweet kiss to her lips, just like their last kiss. But Felicity’s not having any of it. She returns the kiss fiercely, pressing into him until he drops his hands to her waist and pulls her completely against him, groaning at the contact.

She breaks the kiss just long enough to say, “So, Mr. Queen, how do you suggest I relax?”

Oliver happily rises to the challenge, moving them onto the couch and pressing her into it as Felicity eagerly responds. His hands are moving up the creamy skin under her shirt when the knocking on her door starts, and he groans as she breaks the kiss.

“Oh, crap!”

“What?” Oliver asks warily, moving to press kisses to her neck.

“It’s my mother.” Felicity pushes at him until he reluctantly sits up, smiling at her kiss swollen lips and rumpled attire. She notices the smirk and swats at him. “Stop it. I actually have to answer it, so no funny business.”

Oliver chuckles and stands, following her to the door. She takes a moment to smooth out her shirt and hair, throwing a look over her shoulder to make sure Oliver’s presentable too before taking a deep breath and pulling the door open.

As soon as she opens it Donna Smoak bursts though in a flurry of color. She squeals and envelops Felicity in a hug. “Oh!! Baby, it’s so good to see you. You still look stressed, honey. How are you feeling?”

Donna finally notices Oliver as she pulls away. Her eyes light up as they dart between them. “Oh. Am I interrupting something? Because I can go...find a hotel.”

“No. Not at all, Ms. Smoak.” The words pop out despite the physical pain they cause him, but Felicity’s disappointed eyes give him hope that they will continue this later. “I was actually just leaving.” He steps past her, but turns to face Felicity with a grin. “We should get dinner. Soon. When you’re got time.”

Felicity nods, a smile blossoming on her face. “Yeah. We should.” She steps forward, rising on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips before falling back. “I’d really like that.”

He can’t stop the grin spreading over his face as his eyes bore into hers and just like that he’s lost again.

Behind them Donna snorts, rolling her eyes. Oh yeah, she totally just interrupted something.  


End file.
